


Solitary Pleasures

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony likes to treat every shower as if it would be his last. For the 'Last' challenge at ncis_flashfic on LJ.





	Solitary Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Many, many thanks to coreopsis for beta'ing.  


* * *

Around ten pm, Tony finally clicks off the TV and levers himself off the couch with a groan. It has been a rough day; the marine they were after for the murder of his wife was a runner, and he had worked out afterwards (skipping his run, figuring he'd already been on one). On days like this he's inclined to skip all of it, but he doesn't like to do that. His job is too unpredictable to count on being able to find the time for his workout the next day or even the next couple of days.

Checking that the door is locked and clicking off lights as he goes, Tony circles his apartment on the way to the bathroom. He's already in his undershirt and pants, so it doesn't take long to undress and he doesn't linger over it. He wants as much time for his shower as possible tonight.

Showering at night is another thing he started doing as an adjustment for his job. After one too many middle of the night calls that resulted in him spending the day feeling grungy as they followed up a hot case, Tony always makes time for a shower before bed nowadays. He loves them too much to skip them.

He adjusts the shower head to a heavy spray and fiddles with the temperature until it is just this side of too hot. As steam fills the room, he steps in with a sigh and lowers his head to let the water massage his scalp like hard, little fingers. He rests his arms on the cool walls and hangs motionless letting the water work its magic. Eventually he turns around so the water can massage his neck and back. The tension and tightness drains out of his shoulders and he moans with the release. His eyes remain shut and his head remains bowed for long minutes as the pounding of the water blocks out everything else.

Finally, Tony rolls his shoulders under the stream of water and arches his back so the water caresses down his spine. He turns around, blinks the water out of his eyes, and adjusts the spray to a softer setting before reaching for the soap. He doesn't use some girly-scented soap. He knows, but hasn't bothered sharing with McGee, that to keep your skin soft, it isn't the soap that matters, but the softness of the water. He's lucked out with an apartment building with a water softener and he isn't moving for all the world unless he finds another place with one.

He rubs the soap between his hands, building up a nice lather and then starts washing his arms and hands. He doesn't rush. Wiping down the back of one arm and up the front, across his chest, with a slight detour to tweak his nipples, and over to repeat on the other arm. He knows how this shower is going to end and sees no reason not to start the fun a little early. Playing with his fingers and nipples under the guise of washing is a favorite game of his. Tony likes being a conscientious lover, especially to himself.

He rubs the bar of soap to relather it and hums a bit as he settles into his rhythm. Slow, lazy circles across his chest, more slow rubbing of his nipples and the under curve of his pecs. Then down to his abs and around as far as he can reach of his back and ass. He pays special attention to his crack and along the crease at the top of his thighs. He's sensitive there as well.

He's enjoying the glide of smooth, wet skin against skin and his mind is drifting into a pleasant zone. His body might feel the worse for it, but he did good today and he knows it. Even better, Gibbs’s knows it. It’s a great feeling. A couple more days like today and Tony may finally agree he’s ready to be his own team leader.

Once his torso is done, he lifts one leg and braces it against the tiled wall as he does his thigh and calf and down to his foot. Long strokes rubbing through the hairs. Massaging his instep and between his toes. Onto the other leg. He inspects the bruise forming on his thigh from when he'd run into a garbage can the suspect had thrown in his path during the chase. It’s going to be a beauty, but the skin isn't broken so there's nothing to worry about. 

When he’s done, he bends and twists under the spray to wash all the soap from his body, enjoying the small stretches.

He reaches for his shampoo and pours a dollop into his palm. It has a sweet, fruity scent that he loves. He hides this shampoo behind a generic one, just in case anyone comes over. He pretends it's left over from an old girlfriend (which is how he discovered it in the first place, anyhow). He closes his eyes and massages the shampoo through his hair, letting the strands slide between his fingers and the scent wash over him. He bends his head and washes the shampoo away, rubbing his scalp all the while. Following directions, he repeats.

Once he is done, Tony readjusts the water temperature. As he washed, it had become simply warm, and he wants it hot again. The fruity scent has faded, but it was delicious while it lasted. Tony maneuvers so that his neck is massaged by the water again, gently this time, as fresh steam rises around him. When he was acting team leader, his daily showers became his only release. He didn’t have the time or energy for anything else. Tony’s not sure he wants to go back to that. He loves showers, but he loves sex more. He wonders how Gibbs finds the time for his redheads as well as being team leader.

He leans one hand against the wall and slides his other along his chest starting at one nipple and then sideways to the other. He doesn’t twist or pull, he just rubs them gently over and over again until he is panting slightly and yearning for more. Now his mind is just flashing images from the day. The hint of breasts his barista flashed him this morning, McGee’s accidental “yes, boss” on the way to the garage, the eureka feeling when he pinpointed the suspect as their guy. He doesn’t resist scraping his nail across one nipple as his hand drifts down his abs, along his hip, and then skipping his cock, across his inner thigh to his balls.

He shifts his legs apart to get a better angle. He fondles his balls with the same gentleness he used on his nipples, enjoying their weight and heft, until his heart rate picks up and his cock stirs. Finally he lets his hand stroke his cock, and his mind wander further. Ziva’s ass jiggling as she ran just before he overtook her and their suspect. Ziva’s ass without the pants, just a tight little g-string. Abby’s long legs wrapped around him as her pigtails dance in the air. Gibbs’s tight grip as he held Tony’s hand and pulled him up from tackling their suspect.

Gibbs’s hand replacing his on his cock with that smile in his eyes that means Tony has done good. Tony tightens his own grip with that thought. Oh, yeah, that’ll do it. He strokes faster and tighter imagining Gibbs naked in the shower with him, pressing up against him in the small space, stroking him. Gibbs’s chest hair rough on his, his cock nestled against Tony’s hip, hard and jutting. Tony hears his harsh breaths over the sound of the water and imagines it is Gibbs’s breathing. Gibbs out of control. He moans loudly at that thought and strokes himself faster. His imaginary Gibbs shifts to the back, nestles his cock along Tony’s crack and gasps in his ear at how good it feels. Tony shudders and comes.

Tony strokes himself through his orgasm and lets the water wash his come away. He stays there an extra couple minutes as the water begins cooling again. Tony isn’t worried about his fantasies. Showers are his alone time and he has decided that anything goes as long as it doesn’t affect the rest of his life. Gibbs isn’t the first male to be featured, even if he has become the most prevalent.

Finally, with a contented sigh, he steps out onto the bathmat and reaches into the cabinet under the sink for the light blue towel. It is his softest and it is the perfect compliment to his shower. He pats himself dry and then winds it around his hips while he brushes his teeth.

By the time he is done, Tony’s eyelids feel heavy and he is looking forward to sleep. He hangs the towel to dry, turns off the light, and pads off to bed. He’s ready for tomorrow, no matter what time it comes.


End file.
